The overall objective of the proposed study is to increase knowledge and understanding of the determinants of adolescent male contraceptive use. The study will achieve the objective through analysis of the National Survey of Young Men, an important but heretoforeneglected research resource on adolescent male contraceptive behavior, and through conducting and analyzing a new 1987 national survey. The study entails the following specific aims: 1. To analyze the determinants of male contraceptive use at last intercourse in the National Survey of Young Men(NSYM) (N=917, age range= 17-21), conducted by Zelnik and Kantner in 1979. This analysis will be guided by an Interpersonal-Attitudinal-Utility (IAU) model of contraceptive use, developed by the investigators from past research and theory on interpersonal influence, attitudinal influences, and subjective expected utility of the consequences of contraception. These analyses will refine the formulation of the IAU model. 2. To conduct a new national survey of adolescent males (N = 1500, age range = 15-19) in 1987. This survey will include a variety of measures replicated from the NSYM, as well as other measures specified in the IAU model. Following the completion of the study in 1989, this data set will be available for public use. 3. To determine the rate of first intercourse, rate and type of contraceptive use at first intercourse, rate and type of contraceptive use at last intercourse, and other key variables in the 1987 survey. Results on these variables for the 17-19 year-old subgroup will, in comparison with the baseline data available for this age group from NSYM, provide needed data on recent time trends in adolescent male sexual and contraceptive behavior. 4. To analyze the determinants of male contraceptive use at last intercourse in the 1987 survey, guided by the reformulated IAU model(See Aim 1). The results of the study will contribute to current research and policy efforts concerned with adolescent pregnancy.